


Don't You Worry Bout A Thing (Cause I'll Be Standing On The Side When You Check It Out)

by gingertintedglasses



Series: Running Up That Hill [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, allusion to ptsd and fireworks, reassurance, steve's birthday, surprise getaways, war veteran Steve and civilian Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Prompt: War Veteran Steve and Cillvian Bucky: Steve struggles to celebrate his first birthday Home since the Incident. Steve has many feelings about the Fourth of July.





	Don't You Worry Bout A Thing (Cause I'll Be Standing On The Side When You Check It Out)

“But we always go.”  Steve protested.  He wanted to go.  He did. They always went out for a late lunch and then wandered down to watch the fireworks from Clint’s roof.  (Clint had received a personalized letter from the City of New York for the past three years regarding _Mr. refraining from accessing the roof_.  Clint always disregarded the letter and in response New York’s Finest typically set up shop two houses down to watch the crowd and Clint’s goings-on.)

But more importantly, _Bucky_ loved the fireworks and their date day for Steve’s birthday and Steve loved that Bucky loved it because he was a super sap.  Bucky waited until they were halfway through breakfast to mention that _I was thinking about our conversation the other day and…I hope you don’t mind, but I made us some alternate plans for your birthday_.  (Bucky had been referring to the conversation in which he mentioned the fireworks and Steve stalled his answer just long enough to let on that maybe he wasn’t super comfortable but _wanted_ to be).

Bucky set down his fork and took one of Steve’s hands in both of his. “Yeah.  We did.  But I think this year we both need something a little different.  I love our usual plans, and I know you do too.  But I was thinking that, well, this year has been all kinds of different.  Some of them have been difficult, but some have been really positive anyway.”

“Yeah.”  Steve didn’t sound as game as he wanted to, and Bucky stood, dropped a kiss on Steve’s forehead, and disappeared into the home office.  He wasn’t gone long.

“Here.”  He passed a plain white envelope to Steve as he sat back down.  “If you don’t like it, I’ll change it, it’s all refundable.  But I just thought – maybe, this could be a nice change this year, and we can think about going back to our old tradition next year, or starting something brand new.”

Bucky looked so earnest and hopeful Steve tore into the envelope. “Wha –are you –really?”  Bucky had booked them a weekend getaway in cottage upstate.

“Really.  Our only neighbors are elderly and aren’t interested in fireworks.  According to them, any fireworks we hear will sound like thunder way off in the distance.”

“How did you find this place?”

Bucky shrugged.  “Air B’n’B.”

“This sounds great, Buck.  Thank you.”  He glanced through the information Bucky had printed out.  “But what – what if I like this better?  What if,” Steve took a breath, exhaled it, and asked (confessed): “what if I don’t want to go see fireworks anymore, at all, ever?” 

Bucky took both of Steve’s hands this time.  “Then we don’t go see the fireworks anymore.  Steve.  My favorite part of the tradition is _you_ , not the fireworks.  I want to be where you are, and I want you to be happy.”

Steve leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Bucky’s lips.  “I am.”


End file.
